Coffee Shop
by FrozenBrokenSunflower
Summary: Fate is fate, when you're destined to cross paths with someone, there's no changing it. For Ivan, it's in his favor. When Yao meets his old classmate, Ivan at the new Coffee Shop, what will become of their lives because of this meeting? /In the process of being edited.


Coffee Shop, Chapter 1

* * *

><p>It was a cool autumn morning, fallen leaves danced in the slightly cold air. For Wang Yao, it was just another day in America, after 3 years of being out of school, he pretty much had a routine, get up, get dressed, go to work. Recently, a new Italian Coffee Shop has opened up, how he knew this? Blame it on one of his co-workers.<p>

Yao has worked many jobs, his current job was a psychiatrist, but the same depressed people seemed to bore him. The only thing that kept him there, was an occasional schizophrenic, that brought a little more excitement to the beige coloured walls.

He had a plan, to go become a teacher at his old High School, if his job became too boring, but that wasn't on his mind now. What was on his mind, was this new, Coffee Shop. Sweet smells wafted out of the shop, and a bell rang to notify the people inside, and the people outside, that they were going into the small shop.

Yao was going to savour what amazing things this America had, since he couldn't much when he was younger, studying taking up most of his time. He walked into the modest shop, it smelt even better inside, the mouth watering scents became almost unbearable, and Yao had to buy something. He wasn't one for sweets, but at this particular moment he was, hungry for something sweet, and some coffee to wash it down.

Yao wasn't a fan of coffee either, knowing that tea had more beneficial properties, and tasted better to him, was in a mood for coffee. In fact, Yao was in a very peculiar mood today. Any other day, he would gave stayed at home, and drank tea, watching T.V. until it was time for work. For some reason, he had a sudden urge to listen to his co-worker, and visit the shop.

"One medium cappuccino, and a strawberry torte, please."  
>"3 dollars, 65 cents, sir."<br>"Here you go." Yao handed over the money, he only used credit cards for big payments.

The Chinese man smiled, happy that the boy working there got his gender right. Probably because he was wearing a suit, any other day, if he had been wearing a T-Shirt or something like that, the cashier would have taken him as a woman.

Today, for the overly-tall, silver haired, Russian, Ivan Braginski, was the first day of 12th grade. Today, he was going to start good habits, like studying, and getting to school on time, and having a coffee every morning, like adults did.

Yes, he was going to the new coffee shop as well. Only he knew this, because Ivan walked the streets all the time, he knew what was going to be happening, heck, he'd even been in a gang once. So he walked into the coffee shop, the bell ringing as if to say, 'Ivan Braginski, or that tall Russian kid, was going to get a coffee today!'

A few people turned around just to glance at the new customer, the bell obviously working to bring attention to the just walked in customer. Ivan looked at the man who had just walked away from the counter with his coffee, who had turned around to look at Ivan when he walked in. Ivan knew this man. He was in love with this man.

He remembered when he was 15, he saw him at school. Too bad he only had a year to watch the oriental beauty, because he was 18, and graduated right after a year with him.

"Y-Yao?" he stuttered, he just couldn't help himself from talking to him. It's been so long.  
>Yao turned around, and looked directly at Ivan, "Do I know you?" He looked curiously at the boy, how did he know his name?<br>"Da, we went to school together for a year, you were 18, I was 15."  
>The shorter one furrowed his eyebrows in thought, "Oooh. That Russian kid. I remember you now."<br>Ivan was taken back that Yao referred to him as 'That Russian kid," but was happy he remembered him.  
>Yao felt bad, referring to him like that as well, and in an attempt to make up for it said, "Would you like to sit down and some coffee with me?"<br>"Yes, for old times sake." he smiled and got in line for a coffee as well.

After getting a coffee, and nothing else, (Alfred, a boy from school teased him for being fat, but he was really just big boned,) he sat down at the table with Yao.

"Have you been here before?" Yao asked casually, not wanting the meeting to get awkward.  
>"No, have you, Yao?" he asked, smiling brightly, as he took a sip of the coffee, which was actually quite good.<br>"I haven't, a co-worker of mine told me about it." he returned the smile back, and lifted a knife to cut the torte in half. "Here, have some." He placed the half of the torte on a napkin, and offered it to Ivan.  
>"Oh? Thank you" Ivan took it, and tore a piece off and popped it in his mouth, he didn't want to be rude, and it's not like he could gain a ton of weight, by just eating a little bit of torte.<p>

"Is it good?" the smaller man tilted his head earnestly to the side.  
>"It is..." a pause, "Do you remember my name?" Ivan was curious to see how good his memory was, and if he was important to the elder.<p>

Yao tapped his chin in thought, and took a sip of coffee. He wracked his brain, for that simple name.

"Hm..." a look of discovery, "Ivan?"  
>The Russian clapped happily, but softly so the rest of the shop didn't think he was crazy. "Yes, that's right~!"<br>Yao beamed, relieved that he remembered, he didn't want to offend the boy. "So, how's school?"  
>"Ah," Ivan looked up as if in thought, "it's okay. It's my last year, then I'll hopefully be off to college."<br>"Oh really? What are you going to do after college?"  
>"I'm planning to be a surgeon." he replied rather proudly.<br>The Asian's eyes grew a bit wide at the statement, "That's wonderful! I'm sure you'll make a great surgeon."

Ivan smiled...That's what he wanted to do, he was always good at dissections in Science, and he didn't mind guts and blood.

Yao glanced at his watch, 7:50. Didn't school start at 8?

"Aiya! Ivan, you're going to be late for school!"  
>"Ah, it's okay...I'm usually late anyways." he sheepishly replied.<br>"Come on! I'll drive you! Bring your coffee, and the rest of that torte, and let's go!" Yao got up and waited for Ivan to collect his things.  
>"Y-You don't have to, Yao, I'm sure you have to go to work, I can walk."<br>"No, no. It's fine, come on now." he gestured for Ivan to walk out the door.  
>"If you insist..."<p>

Ivan then followed the quicker male to his car, it was a sleek, a bit old looking, small, black car.

"Sorry it isn't much, but it'll get you to school quicker than walking." Yao apologized and opened a door for Ivan.  
>"It is fine, thank you." he said as he slid into the seat.<p>

The elder got in the car, and started it, to Ivan's surprise he drove faster than he expected. Swerving around other cars, and making such sharp turns he almost spilt his coffee. After a about 2 minutes of pretty dangerous driving, they finally came to a red light, and both Ivan and Yao took a moment to take a swing of coffee.

Green light, the pedal was pushed again, and Ivan braced himself, and the car lurched forward. The Asian looked at the car clock, he was right on time. He came to a screeching halt, and sighed in relief.

"Gotcha here on time." he flashed a smile in Ivan's direction, who grinned back.  
>"Thank you, Yao. Will you be at the Coffee Shop tomorrow?"<br>A pause, "You know, I just might."  
>Ivan got out the car and waved. "Bye, Yao~" he said, and walked into the dreaded school.<p>

* * *

><p>For Ivan, school was a place, where people just teased and annoyed him, but only behind his back, or the brave ones would do so. Then there was the terrible classes, that he had to sit and listen, and stay in class, or skip class and walk around the school.<p>

It's not that Ivan was dumb, he was particularly smart, he just didn't try, and got bored in class. He also got very fed up with the arrogant teachers, and students, but who doesn't?

"Oh look, my favourite commie is here," Alfred greeted his long-time enemy, snickering.  
>"Ah, it appears my favourite American is still alive. I had hoped you died of diabetes... But I guess not."<p>

The tension between them was strong, it was like this always. Sometimes they would team up with each other, for their own benefit, but nothing more. Ivan may have made goals to form better habits, and to have a smoother school year, but this was something that he could not fix.

Pure hatred was the simple answer to this tension, but jealousy, and a nasty grudge was the more complex and detailed response.

Right now, though, nothing could spoil Ivan's mood. He had just met his long-time crush, and seeing him again, meant it _must_ be fate. Not only did he see him again, he got driven here, and sort of planned another date with him.

All he could do was hope, that Yao would come to the Coffee Shop again, and he'd be waiting there either way.

"Yeah, like, Braginski, is like totally, on time today."  
>"I wouldn't be talking, Feliks...You're not usually on time either."<br>"Like, shush it, Toris. It's only because, I have like such a hard time picking my skirts out."

The Polish boy, was always with his friend Toris. He really didn't have the confidence to talk to anyone, because he really was shy. Not with his Lithuanian friend though, he was bold, and didn't care what he said, because he knew he could trust him.

It was a sweet friendship in a sense.

"What was that, Feliks?" Ivan asked the blond, with a menacing smile, and equally as menacing aura. Both of which Feliks decided to ignore.  
>"I said-" Feliks began, until Toris slapped a hand over his friend's careless mouth.<br>"Shut it, Feliks, don't try to cause trouble on the first day of school. Especially not with Ivan." Toris whispered in his friend's ear.

Anything Feliks tried to say back, was muffled, and unheard, due to the hand clamped around his mouth.

Ivan nodded at the two, fine with ending it that way.

The bell rang, and the mass of students hurried off to their lockers, and then class.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Yao, you're a bit late today."<br>"I'm sorry, Mr. Augustus. I went to go get some coffee this morning, and ended up meeting up with an old friend of mine."  
>The Roman put an arm around Yao, "Haha, that's fine with me. As long as you're here!"<br>Yao smiled nervously, and gently took off his arm, "Mmhmm. I'll be in my office now, I have an early appointment today."  
>"See ya at lunch break!" he waved at the smaller man, who walked with his things to his small office.<p>

Yao nodded in reply, and went off. He felt a bit uncomfortable at how close he an his boss got. Getting a bit too close with him, would not end good.

He sat down in his worn, leather office chair. His office was painted a bland beige, the only way he could add his own personal touch, was with bamboo plants, or Chinese characters he painted himself, on the wall. He wasn't content with it, but it had to do.

"M-Mr. Wang?" his secretary walked in, her long hair flowing as she moved, with a stray curl as a blemish to her otherwise perfect hair.  
>"Yes, Mei?"<br>"Your patient is here, may I let him in?"  
>"You may."<p>

And that, was the beginning of a change in fate for both Yao and Ivan. Today was the day, that their strings crossed each other, only to meet again, soon, in the future.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

Augustus - Rome

Mei-Mei - Taiwan


End file.
